A road vehicle chassis is disclosed in EP 2 423 077 A2, the road vehicle comprising a front chassis, a rear chassis and flange means, wherein the front chassis and the rear chassis are connected together to form the road vehicle chassis by the interposition of the flange means and wherein the front chassis comprises front wheel suspension fastening means and the rear chassis comprises rear wheel suspension fastening means. In such road vehicle chassis, the front and the rear chassis are designed with a metal structure. It is only possible to reduce the weight by exclusively using expensive metals, such as for example aluminum, and/or by using special components which are costly in terms of construction and production technology.